Seven Days to Falling in Love
by Mai Narazaki
Summary: punya kakak yang usil emang nyebelin tapi asyik juga lho kalo si kakak membantu kita dalam urusan cinta, walau diam-diam sih. tapi apa Naruto dan sasukejuga merasa begitu? kita lihat saja kisah cinta yang berawal selama 7 hari ini
1. Monday, Its My Perfect Day

**Disclaimer: Tentu saja Naruto miliknya Kishimoto-sensei tapi cerita ini 100% milik saya, jadi kalau mau protes proteslah padaku, jangan pada Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. OK?**

**Genre:Komedi,romantis,yaoi**

**Warning:kacau, amburdul, abal-abal, bikin frustasi.**

**Jadi...**

**Nggak suka? Jangan baca!**

**Tapi bagi yang mau baca ya! ^_^**

...Chapter 1 start ...

**Author POV**

KRING! KRING! KRIIIIIINNNGGGGGG!

Jam weker itu sudah bernyanyi ria sejak setengah jam lalu, namun pemiliknya, pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik itu masih tetap pulas tertidur sambil memeluk guling orange kesayangannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka –dibanting tepatnya- dengan kasar oleh seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Kushina. "NARUTO!" teriak Kushina dengan suara yanga sanggup menggetarkan surga dan neraka sekaligus saking kerasnya.

**(Maap author lagi Allay)**

Namun Naruto masih tetap tidur tak bergeming.

Kushina memijat-mijat pelipisnya dengan geram, di dekati putranya itu dengan gaya mengancam, ia membungkuk sedikit, "Kalau tak bangun juga..." bisiknya di telinga Naruto, "UANG SANGUMU AKAN KUPOTONG!" teriaknya.

Suara teiakan itu begitu keras, hingga Minato yang tengah minum kopi di lantai bawah memuntahkan kopi yang sedang diminumnya. 'Seram.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

Dan tentu saja dapat reader tebak bagaimana reaksi Naruto saat mendengar teiakan itu.

Dia langsung terbangun dan bangkit berdiri, "Aku sudah bangun Kaasan!" katanya sambil memberi hormat.

"Mandi dan cepatlah turun untuk sarapan." Titah sang ibu dengan puas. "Sudah jam tujuh sekarang."

Naruto tersentak dan langsung menyambar wekernya. "AAAAAA!" jeritnya frustasi saat melihat angka yang ditunjuk oleh jarum pendek jam tersebut. Tepat di angka tuuh! "Aku terlambat!" teriaknya sambil berlari ke kamar mandi masih dengan membawa jam wekernya.

Kushina tertawa pendek melihatnya "Bodoh."

-seven days to falling in love-

Naruto menyambr rotinya yang sudah disediakan di meja makan. "Kyunee-chan di mana?" tanyanya pada Minato dan Kushina yang duduk di ruang makan.

"Sudah berangkatn katanya dia malas menungumu." Jawab Kushina.

Naruto langsung tancap gas keluar rumah sambil berteriak, "KYUNEE-CHAN SIALAAAAN!" tanpa sempat memberi salam.

**(Contoh yang tidak baik ditiru, ingat itu.)**

Minato tertawa melihat tingkah putra bungsunyaitu. "Kushina, kau benar-benar senang membuatnya menderita ya?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau jamnya tidak dimajukan setengah jam, dia pasti tidak akan bangun pagi." Jawan Kushina.

Suaminya hanya menggeleng sambil meminum kopinya.

-seven days to falling in love-

"Pa...Pagi!" teriak Naruto saat masuk kelas dengan nafas terengah-engah. Namun dia kaget saat melihat hanya setengah dari jumlah anak di kelas yang baru berangkat. Tak mungkin setengah kelas terlambat kan?

"Hei Naruto!" panggil Kiba sambil melambaikan tangan. "Tumben pagi, biasanya juga telat."

Dengan bingung Naruto melihat jam kelasnya. Baru pukul tujuh. Tapi jelas-jelas wekernyatadi sudah menunjuk pukul setengah delapan.

Akhirnya dia sadar. "KAASAN SIALAN!" geramnya.

Ia menceritakan semuanya pada Kiba yang akhirnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil membodoh-bodohinya.

"Baka! Kok bisa nggak sadar sih jam wekermu dicepetin!"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, menyesal rasanya dia menceritakan hal itu pada orang seperti Kiba yang suka menertawakan orang lain.

"Yah, memang sih." Kata Kiba melanjutkan sambil menghentikan tawanya. "Anak bodoh itu terlihat lucu!" katanya sambil tertawa lagi.

Naruto cemberut, dia butuh pengalih perhatian. "Hei, dimana Sasuke dan Gaara? Tasnya ada kok wujudnya nggak keliatan?"

"Sasuke ke perpustakaan -biasa, kalau Gaara lagi tidur di UKS."

Naruto mengerling, "Kok tumben Gaara tidur? Kalau kamu sih aku nggak kaget. Tapi Gaara. _Gaara_?"

"Eh, itu..." Kiba tambak bingung mencari alasan. "Ah! Dia lembur belajar semalam!"

"Mereka terlalu rajin." Gumam Naruto percaya begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyahut. "Kau saja yang terlalu rajin, Dobe."

Tanpa menolehpun Naruto tahu siapa orang itu, dari suara dinginnya dan teriakan histeris anak-anak cewek. "Teme..." geramnya pada cowok berambut raven itu. "Mentang-mentang jenius jangan hina orang lain dong! Dasar baka Teme!"

"Hn."

Yah kenalkan dialah orang yang dianggap rival oleh Naruto. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, cowok ganteng yang mendapatkan gelar 'prince' dari anak-anak cewek, selain itu dia juga cowok super jenius dengan nilai yang paling tinggi seangkatan yang tidak bisa disaingi siapapun, bahkan Naruto ataupun author sekalipun.

**(author dan Naruto mojok sambil sesenggukan)**

"Dasar Teme! Selalu saja 'hn'! suku katamu sedikit ya? Atau bank katamu habis kerampokan?" tanya Naruto jengkel.

"Hn."

-seven days to falling in love-

**Kiba POV**

Parah, Naruto terlalu polos sampai-sampai tak sadar kalau Sasuke sebenarnya MENYUKAINYA!

Naruto memang masih seperti anak-anak yang tak mengenal cinta, atau jangan-jangan dia itu... 'normal'?

Tapi maa sih cowok dengan pesona uke seperti dia itu masih 'normal'? kayaknya mustahil banget deh.

"Kenapa kau mentapku Kiba?" tanya Naruto.

Ternyata tanpa sadar aku telah memperhatikan wajah anak itu saataku sedang berfikir.

"Ngaco kamu! Mimpi!"

Tiba-tiba kurasakan hawa hitam dari belakangku, gawat aku telah menyentuh sensor hitam Uchiha Sasuke. Aku harus kabur.

Aku bangkit sambil menepuk pundaknya dan berbisik pendek, "Tenang saja, aku sudah punya yang lain kok." Kataku sambil melangkah ke luar kelas.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Cari Gaara."

-seven days to falling in love-

**Author POV**

Beberapa saat setelah Kiba pergi, dia kembali bersama Gaara yang menggerutu pelan.

Naruto mendengar sedikit gerutuan itu saat mereka melewati tempat duduknya dan Sasuke, "... kau terlalu agresif, aku nyaris tak bisa berjalan pagi ini saking sakitnya. Lain kali kalau mau melakukan 'itu' sebaiknya jangan terlalu kasar..."

Naruto memutar matanya tak mengerti. Dengan sikunya dia menyenggol Sasuke. "Hei, Teme. Yang dimaksud 'itu' tuh apa?"

Dengan emosi Sasuke memijat pelipisnya. "Cari dulu obat untuk kepolosanmu, sebelum kau tahu apa yang dimaksud 'itu'."

...Chapter 1 END ...

**Halo, saya kembali. Ini adalah cerita ketiga saya. Tapi kayaknya ada yanga mau protes nih...**

**Naruto :Hei aku nggak sepolos itu tahu! Cepat perbaiki FF mu!**

**Mai :Eeee males ah**

**Sasuke : Aku juga menolak disebut 'prince'**

**Mai :Ahahaha, tapi cocok kan?**

**Kiba :Aku tak terima kemunculanku sedikit! Sifatku juga kesannya jelek banget!**

**Mai : sorry... nanti 5 chapter lagi kamu muncul kok.**

**Kiba :Apa?! 5 chapter lagi?!**

**Mai :Gaara nggak mau protes juga?**

**Gaara :Tidak, hanya saja dialogku berbahaya juga ya...**

**Mai :Ufufufu, nggak apa-apa kan toh aku suka.**

**Naruto :Oh iya! Aku mau tanya Kyunee-chan tuh siapa?**

**Mai :Ah, dia OC, namanya kyubi...dari nama musangmu, terus aku buat jadi manusia cewek berambut merah dan bermata biru. Di cerita ini dia ane-chan mu**

**Naruto : nah, buat yang baca mending back aja. Tapi kalau udah terlanjur baca , tolong review. Biar author gila ini intropeksi diri.**


	2. Tuesday, Its My First Kiss

**Disclaimer: Tentu saja Naruto miliknya Kishimoto-sensei tapi cerita ini 100% milik saya, jadi kalau mau protes proteslah padaku, jangan pada Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. OK?**

**Genre:Komedi,romantis,yaoi**

**Warning:kacau, amburdul, abal-abal, bikin frustasi.**

**Jadi...**

**Nggak suka? Jangan baca!**

**Tapi bagi yang mau baca ya! ^_^**

**Tokoh: Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, Kiba dan Kyubi (OC)**

...Chapter 2 start ...

**Normal POV  
**

"NARUTO! CEPAT BANGUN! KALAU KAU BELUM INGIN MATI BANGUN SEKARANG!" teriak Kushina seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Dengan sigap Naruto bangun. "Aye-aye, Sir!" teriaknya sambil menghormat masih dengan setengah mengigau.

Kushina menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi, dia yakin pasti ada kekacauan gen atau semacamnya saat mengandung Naruto sehingga anak ini lahir dengan banyak sifat yang tidak jelas. "Mandi dan cepatlah turun untuk sarapan." Katanya sambil keluar kamar putranya.

"Siap, Komandan!" jawab Naruto sambil berlari ke kamar mandi,sempat ia melirik jam weker di samping tempat tidurnya, pukul tujuh. Tapi sempat terbesit di kepalanya tentang kejadian kemarin, 'oh iya jam ini kan sudah dicepatkan Kaasan.' Pikirnya riang.

Sepuluh menit kemudian dia turun dari kamarnya dengan langkah santai, tak seperti biasanya untuk sarapan. "Mana Kyunee-chan?" tanya Naruto saat tak melihat kakaknya di sana.

"Sudah berangkat, katanya tak mau terlambat." Jawab Kushina.

"Oh." Jawab Naruto dengan nada biasa, kakaknya memang selalu berangkat cepat, maklum murid teladan. Dia mencomot sebuah roti dari meja makan dan duduk di kursinya. "Aku tak akan tertipu lagi lho Kaasan, aku tahu Kaasan mempercepat jam wekerku kan?" kata Naruto yakin.

"Memang. Tapi jamnya sudah kukembalikan ke waktu yang sebenarnya." Dia berkata sambil membuatkan Minato secangkir kopi, "Kau sadar kan?"

Naruto melongo, "GAWAT! AKU TERLAMBAAAAAT!" teriaknya sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan langsung menerobos keluar rumah dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam. (spedometernya kayaknya rusak deh.)

Minato tersenyum melihat putranya yang panik itu, "Dia anak yang aktif ya, Kushina?" tanyanya pada istrinya.

"Iya, dia mirip denganmu saat muda." Jawab Kushina.

"Aku?"

-seven days to falling in love-

'Dua menit lagi!' teriak Naruto dalam hati sambil terus berlari menuju sekolahnya. 'Dua menit lagi atau kau akan terlambat!"

Dia berlari gila-gilaan seakan sedang dikejar oleh monster raksasa berkepala dua yang bisa merubahmu menjadi patung batu jika menatap matanya. (Karena hidup banyak rasa!)

Dia tak memperhatikan jalannya, sehingga saat di belokan dia langsung menabrak seseorang. "UWAAAA!" teriaknya.

Tubuhnya menabrak orang itu dengan telak, sehingga keduanya jatuh terpelanting di jalannan.

'Ittai!' teriak Naruto dalam hati, ia tak berani membuka matanya, takut orang yang ditabraknya marah-marah. Namun dia dapat merasakan rasa nyeri saat lututnya mencium aspal jalanan dan tubuhnya mendarat di atas orang yang ditabraknya itu.

Juga rasa panas di bibirnya.

'Hah? Panas di bibir?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Dengan takut-takut dia membuka matanya, namun pemandangan di hadapannya tampak kabur. Yang dapat ia lihat dengan jelas hanyalah sepasang mata hitam yang jaraknya terlalu dekat dengan matanya.

Eeeeeee...

Otomatis Naruto langsung tersentak begitu sadar apa yang terjadi. Dia telah menabrak jatuh orang dan sekaligus menindihnya, rasa panas yang dia rasakan di bibirnya itu karena...

Dia menabrak bibir orang itu dengan bibirnya!

Kiss.

Dia langsung mundur secepat kilat dan bersujut di hadapan orang itu sambil meminta maaf berulang-ulang dengan cepat. "Gomen! Gomenasai! Aku benar-benar tak sengaja! Maafkan aku!"

"Na... Naruto?" panggil orang yang ditabraknya.

Seketika Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, ingin tahu siapa orang yang telah ditabraknya.

Rambut berwarna raven yang dimodel pantat ayam. Mata hitam yang selalu menatap dingin setiap orang. Kulit putih terawat. Dan wajah tampan yang selalu disoraki anak perempuan...

Siapakah dia?

"Sa... Sasuke?" tanya si pirang ini dengan nada tak percaya, detik berikutnya nada tak percaya itu digantikan oleh nada kaget yang amat sangat. "SASUKE?!" dia menjerit histeris, "TEME!"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengusap darah yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

-seven days to falling in love-

**From: Kyunee-chan**

**Sub: Bawa kamus Bahasa Prancis mu ke sini. Aku lupa membawanya.**

Naruto membaca pesan singkat yang ia terima dari kakaknya, ia berdecak kesal. "Bilang saja malas, masih berdalih lupa segala." Gerutunya sambil mengambil Kamus Bahasa Prancisnya dari dalam tas dan membawanya ke kelas kakaknya di lantai atas.

Karena Naruto anak yang tahu adat dan sopan santun, sebelum masuk ia mengetuk pintu kelas kakaknya dua kali.

"Kyunee-chan, ini kamusnya." Kata Naruto sambil mencari kakaknya di seluruh ruang kelas, namun belum sempat dia menemukan kakaknya, matanya terpaku pada sesosok cowok berambut raven bermodel pantat ayam yang berdiri membelakanginya.

'Kenapa Sasuke ada di sini?!" teriaknya dalam hati, lalu dia teringat kalau kakak laki-laki Sasuke juga ada di kelas ini.

Kemudian dia terbayang-bayang 'ciuman' itu.

BLUSH!

Otomatis wajahnya memerah.

Seorang gadis berambut merah dengan mata biru mendekatinya, singkatnya dialah Kyubi, kakak perempuan Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto!" katanya sambil mengambil paksa kamus yang dibawa adiknya. "Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Wajahmu semerah tomat."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Iya," kata kakaknya, "Benar-benar seperti seorang gadis yang baru mengalami ciuman pertama."

BLUSH!

Kembali wajah Naruto memerah.

"Eh?" pekik Kyubi kaget, tak menyangka kalau kata-katanya tepat pada sasaran. "Sungguh? Siapakah co -ups salah- cewek itu?"

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke sekilas, takut cowok itu mendengarnya. Namun tak ada reaksi apapun dari cowok itu. Dia tergagap beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk kabur saja. "Aku pergi dulu!" teriaknya sambil berlari menuju pintu kelas kakaknya.

**Naruto POV**

"Aku pergi dulu!" teriakku sambil berlari menuju pintu kelas Kyunee-chan.

Namun langkahku terhenti saat kudengar, Itachi Uchiha, kakak Sasuke menanyakan hal yang 'berbahaya' pada adiknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, bibirmu robek ya? Ah! Gusimu juga terluka! Kenapa tuh?"

"Itu..."

Aku berlari keluar sebelum sempat mendengar jawaban Sasuke, bagaimana kalau ternyata dia menjawab 'Itu... kena giginya Naruto, saat kami tak sengaja berciuman tadi.'? Biasanya tak mungkin sih orang menjawab seperti itu. Tapi ini kan Uchiha Sasuke? Siapa yang bisa menebak jalan pikirannya coba?

"ARGH!" teriakku frustasi.

**Kyubi POV**

Naruto berlari keluar kelas sambil menjerit frustasi membuatku kaget. Tampaknya bukan Cuma aku yang kaget, seisi kelas pun ikut memperhatikan.

Kudengar bisik-bisik anak perempuan di dekatku, "Jangan-jangan benar... anak yang tadi dan anak berambut raven itu..."

Anak berambut raven?

Kulihat seorang anak yang sudah familier bagiku, namanya Sasuke. Adik sahabatku dari TK, Itachi, sedang di kelas ini. Kutajamkan telingaku untuk mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

"Itu... bukan urusanmu!" kata Sasuke sambil berlalu.

Kuhampiri Itachi, "Ada apa dengan adikmu?" tanyaku.

"Pertanyaan yang sama juga untukmu. 'Ada apa dengan adikmu?'." Dia membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Ayolah, Itachi. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Entah, tapi kurasa dia baru mengalami ciuman pertama yang buruk. Tapi dia tak mau menceritakannya padaku."

Aku diam saja, setelah beberapa menit aku berkata. "Naruto pun sama." Lalu kupandang dia. "Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan, Itachi?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk, sebuah sengirai muncul di wajahnya. "Yeah, dan jujur saja. Kurasa adikku menyukai adikmu."

Aku tertawa, "Kalau itu aku juga tahu. Anak kecil itu lucu ya." Kataku, kuingatkan pada diriku bahwa sebenarnya usia kami dengan mereka hanya selisih satu tahun saja. "Firasatku mengatakan kalau Naruto juga sama."

"Menarik juga." Kata Itachi. "Mau coba ikut campur?" tawarnya.

Aku mengangguk. Sepertinya menarik juga.

...Chapter 2 End ...

**OK, akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga, mulai nyambung kan sama summary nya?**

**Baik akan kubalas Reviewnya, yang udah Review makasih banyak ya!**

**NiMin Shippers****: maaf ya kemarin nulisnya keburu n belum sempat dibaca ulang, gara-gara waktu ngenetnya hamper habis. Makasih ya, ini lanjutannya.**

**blue night-chan**** : nggak suka yaoi ya? Kalau begitu gomen dan reviewnya jangan Cuma '…' ya?**

** : sekarang udah mulai nyambung kan sama summary nya?**

**Selain itu kayaknya ada yang mau protes nih….**

**Naruto : Author masih belum koreksi diri juga ya, masa aku sifatnya jadi mirip cewek sih?!**

**Mai : Gomen, begitu sadar sudah begitu sih…**

**Naruto : Apa?!**

**Sasuke : Kau bilang aku tokoh utama? Dialogku Cuma tiga dan pendek-pendek tuh!  
Mai : Karaktermu kan cool, jadi begitulah…**

**Gaara dan Kiba : Kami nggak muncul?!**

**Mai : Ups!**

**Kyubi : Waktu buat sketsa cerita, kau bilang sifatku seperti preman? Kok jadi anggun begini?**

**Mai : Entah, begitu sadar sudah begitu.**

**Itachi : Sifatku buruk sekali ya...**

**Mai : Gomen. Nggak sengaja.**

**Naruto : nah, demi kebaikan Author. Biar dia sadar sangat dianjurkan. Yang kejam dan sadis! OK?**


	3. Wednesday, Black Hole In His Eyes

**Disclaimer: Tentu saja Naruto miliknya Kishimoto-sensei tapi cerita ini 100% milik saya, jadi kalau mau protes proteslah padaku, jangan pada Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. OK?**

**Genre:Komedi,romantis,yaoi, famili dan entah apa lagi**

**Warning:kacau, amburdul, abal-abal, bikin frustasi, EYD kacau, berantakan, bikin sakit mata.**

**Jadi...**

**Nggak suka? Jangan baca!**

**Tapi bagi yang mau baca ya! ^_^**

**Tokoh: Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, Kiba dan Kyubi (OC)**

**Tapi kali ini Kiba sama Gaara nggak muncul**

**OK jadi mulai saja.**

...Chapter 3 start ...

**Normal POV**

"BANGUN NARUTO!" teriak Uzumaki Kushina melakukan ritual (?) paginya untuk melatih suara diva (?) Classical Soprano yang dimilikinya (?) dengan cara membangunkan putranya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Namun hari ini tak seperti biasanya, kasur tempat putranya tidur sudah tertata rapi dan penghuninya yang biasanya masih setia bergumul dengan selimut di sana sudah tak terlihat.

Kushina mengerutkan dahi, 'Aneh.' Batinnya sambil melihat kearah jam weker yang dipasang di samping tempat tidur putranya. Masih jam 06.20. 'Ini benar-benar ganjil.'

"Kaasan, pagi." Kushina mendengar suara putranya memanggil dari belakangnya. Dan saat berbalik betapa kagetnya dia melihat Naruto sudah rapi memakai seragam sekolahnya dan siap berangkat.

"Naruto? Kau sakit? Atau kepalamu terbentur ya? Jangan-jangan kau ini alien yang menyaru jadi putraku?" tanya Kushina tak percaya.

Namun putranya hanya menatap nanar pada sang ibu. "Entahlah, rasanya aku ingin mendengar kicauan burung pagi ini, siapa tahu bisa menenangkan hatiku." Jawabnya.

Kushina menepuk-nepuk telinganya seakan tak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Naruto. "Aku pasti bermimpi." Katanya sambil keluar kamar diikuti Naruto. "Atau jangan-jangan akan ada badai salju turun hari ini." Tambahnya.

"Kaasan bercanda ya?" tanya Naruto pada ibunya, "Ini kan akhir bulan Mei, mana ada badai salju di akhir bulan Mei?" tanyanya sambil mengikuti ibunya masuk ke ruang makan.

Namun bukan Kushina yang menjawab pertanyaan itu melainkan Kyubi, yang tumben-tumbennya belum berangkat ke sekolah. "Ah, bisa saja kok." Katanya dengan nada riang, "Tapi bukan dalam arti harafian lho." Tambahnya.

"Kyunee-chan? Kok tumben belum berangkat?" tanya Naruto kaget, melihat kakak perempuannya itu masih ada di rumah.

Gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Ya, aku sengaja menunggumu. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, nih."

-seven days to falling in love-

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya lima senti. 'Jadi ini bantuan yang diminta Kyunee-chan.' Geramnya dalam hati.

Saat ini dia sedang duduk di bangku belakang mobil mewah keluarga Uchiha bersama dengan SASUKE!

Naruto cemberut dalam hati, entah bagaimana caranya. 'Kalau dari awal aku tahu "ini" yang disebut "bantuan" yang diminta Kyunee-chan dia tak akan mau melakukannya.' Namun apa daya, dia sudah terlanjur bilang akan membantu kakaknya itu tadi pagi.

Apa boleh buat, dia kan tak tahu. Dan kakaknyapun Cuma bilang:

'Kumohon Naruto, sekali ini saja. Hari ini aku akan dijemput seorang cowok menggunakan mobil. Tapi dia berangkat bersama adiknya. Dan aku tak mau membuat adiknya berfikir kalau dirinya adalah pengganggu. Jadi kamu ikut ya, Naruto. Please!'

Tapi andaikan dari awal kakaknya sudah menyebutkan kalau 'cowok' yang dia maksud itu adalah Itachi Uchiha, dan 'adiknya' itu Sasuke Uchiha. Pasti Naruto akan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Atau mungkin tidak.

Karena Kyubi juga sudah mengancamnya dengan berkata:

'Kalau kau tak mau... akan kubuat kau menyesal telah dilahirkan!' dan Naruto tahu kakaknya tidak bercanda.

Suasananya benar-banar tidak enak. Kyubi dan Itachi di bangku depan hanya diam saja sedangkan dia dan Sasuke di bangku belakang menyebarkan hawa canggung yang tak bisa ditutupi lagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara letusan yang amat keras. Mobil berguncang beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menabrak trotoar 'sedikit'.

"Apa tadi itu!" jerit Naruto panik. Tanpa sadar dia jadi sedikit memeluk Sasuke. Menyadari posisinya dia langsung bergeser menjauh.

"Sepertinya ban belakangnya pecah." Jawab Itachi. "Kau terluka, Kyubi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab gadis itu, disuaranya terdengar nada kaget dan syok yang tak dapat ditutupi

"Kami juga baik-baik saja, kalau kau mau tahu." Kata Sasuke sinis sambil keluar dari mobil. Ketiga orang yang lainnya pun ikut menyusul keluar.

Beberapa orang mulai mengerubungi mobil itu.

Itachi bergumam, "Cuma sedikit tergores saja." Katanya.

Kyubi mengernyit melihat bagian depan mobil mewah itu remuk 'sedikit' dan tergores di bagian belakang 'sedikit'. Kernyitannya semakin dalam saat melihat kerusakan yang terjadi pada trotoarnya. "Ukh, kalau begini bisa panjang deh urusannya." Katanya cemas.

"Kau benar. Lebih baik Naruto dan Sasuke pergi duluan ke sekolah." Kata Itachi tenang. "Kalian akanterlambat jika terus di sini, mungkin kami akan lama." Tambahnya saat melihat beberapa polisi mulai mendekat.

"OK." Jawab Sasuke tanpa membantah dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki.

"Tapi..." protes Naruto.

Namun Kyubi memotongnya sebelum Naruto sempat mengucapkan kata ke duanya. "Aku juga akan di sini. Jadi pergilah!" bentaknya membuat Naruto ngacir ketakutan mengikuti Sasuke.

'Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari bermobil bersama.' Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Sementara itu Itachi menatap Kyubi tak mengerti. "Kenapa kau tak ikut mereka saja."

"Aku ingin mereka berduaan." Jawabnya iseng, "Lagipula kau ingin aku di sini kan? Kau kan Cuma menyuruh mereka berdua saja yang pergi. Aku tidak."

-seven days to falling in love-

**Naruto POV**

Aku berjalan sekitar semeter di belakang Sasuke. Aku merasa... berdebar? Aku tak berani menatap matanya, jadi aku lebih memilih menundukkan wajahku.

Kutampar pipiku sendiri. 'Sadarlah Naruto! Sasuke saja bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Jadi, sekarang angkat wajahmu! Kau tak akan bisa melihat wajahnya, paling Cuma punggung dan rambut pantat ayamnya saja!' teriakku dalam hati.

Kuangkat wajahku dan kuamati dia.

Sasuke tinggi, tinggiku saja hanya sekitar bibirnya. Rambutnya berwarna biru gelap, raven dan dimodel pantat ayam, tapi itu terlihat cocok untuknya dan membuatnya terlihat tampan. Kulitnya berwarna putih pucat. Lehernya panjang sama seperti kaki dan tangannya, bahunya juga lebar. Gagah sekali.

BLUSH!

Wajahku kembali memerah.

'Baka!' teriakku dalam hati sambil menampar wajahku lagi. 'Kenapa wajahmu memerah! Kamu kan bukan homo, Naruto!'

Sasuke berbalik. "Kau sedang apa sih, Dobe?"

"Dasar Teme, jangan panggil aku ..."aku kehilangan suaraku saatmenatap wajahnya. Matanya hitam dan dibingkai bulu mata nan lentik, tulang wajah yang sempurna dengan bibir yang tipis yang seakan tak pernah tersenyum itu.

Ya dengan bibir itu kami ber...

Kutampar lagi wajahku saat pikiranku mulai melenceng ke zona 'berbahaya'. Aku benar-benar seperti anak gadis yang baru mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya.

Padahal aku kan bukan gadis.

"Hei, Naruto." Tanya Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memerah. Aku ingin mendorongnya menjauh, tapi saat menatap matanya... pikiranku kosong.

Matanya sangat gelap, seperti lubang hitam. Mata itu menarik semua yang ada di dekatnya ke dalam dam menjeratnya dalam keterpesonaan, begitupula aku. Aku merasa nyaman bisa terjerat di dalam sana dan aku rela jika aku harus terperangkap selamanya di dalam pesona mata ...

TENG TENG TENG!

Bel sekolah berdentang membuat lamunanku bunyar.

"ARGH! KITA TERLAMBATTTTTT!" teriakku sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke menyeretnya masuk kelas.

"Pagi!" seruku sambil mendobrak (?) pintu kelas.

Namun aneh, hari ini tak seorangpun menjawabnya.

"WAAAAAAAA!" teriak satu kelas membuatku kaget.

Kudengar Sakura, fans Sasuke, berkata sambil terisak, "Kemarin mereka terlambat bersama. Sekarang mereka berangkat sambil bergandengan tangan! Curang!"

"iya." Timpal Ino salah satu fans Sasuke yang lain. "Jangan-jangan gosip mereka kemarin ciuman juga benar! Katanya ada anak kelas dua yang lihat!"

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. "Ada yang lihat?!"

Kelaspun hening.

Ups, gawat. Sepertinya aku sendiri yang sudah membocorkan rahasiaku.

"WAAAAAAAA!" kelas kembali heboh.

Dan kau tahu bagaimana reaksi Sasuke?

"Hn."

-seven days to falling in love-

**Normal POV**

"Kyubi, menurutmu bagaimana mereka sekarang?" tanya Itachi.

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu. "Entah. Rencana kita untuk mengakrabkan mereka gagal sih."

"Iya, sampai kecelakaan segala." Jawab Itachi. "Tapi menurutku ini bukannya tak ada manfaatnya."

"Yah, mereka kan berangkat bersama hari ini. Ini kemajuan kan?"

Itachi mengangguk, "Apa kau mau tetap lanjut ke rencana berikutnya, Kyubi?"

"Tentu saja."

"eeee..." sela seorang pria berpakaian polisi, "Maaf, tapi bisa kita bicarakan masalah kecelakaan ini dulu?"

Itachi tersenyum puas. "Ya. Suatu saat nanti, Sasuke harus membayar mahal semua yang terjadi hari ini. Termasuk biaya mobil."

"ya, juga biaya masuk pos polisi. Ini sangat mahal." Tambah kyuubi.

...Chapter 3 end...

**Makasih semuanya, baik yang udah baca ataupun review atau mem favoritkan ataupun juga yang memfollow.**

**Makasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhh banget**

**(Author bersujud, kalau Cuma membungkuk rasanya kurang menghormati)**

**Ini balasan review nya**

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**

**Masih belum nyambung sekarang?**

**+Guest**

**Sip deh**

**NiMin Shippers**

**Em… gimana ya, aku juga bingung mereka berencana apa. * author dilempar sandal**

**nasusay**

**Wah… makasih banget ya.**

**+Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel Lupa Cara Login**

**Lanjut dong…**

**Selain review ada yang mau protes nih…**

**Naruto : apa-apaan ini? Aku terpesona sama TEME? Nggak mungkin lah!**

**Mai : namanya juga FF, sabar aja.**

**Sasuke : Dialogku sedikit ya?**

**Mai : ah, kamu kan pendiem... (author ngeles)**

**Gaara dan Kiba : masih belum muncul juga...**

**Mai : tunggu chapter 5 kalau nggak 6**

**Kyubi : rasanya males deh komentar atau protes. -_-**

**Mai : alhamdulillah...**

**Itachi : ah... Mobilku...**

**Mai : glek**

**Sakura dan Ino : apa ini? Kami Cuma muncul sedikit banget, mana Cuma satu kalimat lagi!**

**Gaara dan kiba : masih untung muncul, kami?**

**Mai : (Pasang pose siap kabur)**

**Semua : AUTHOOOORRRR!**

**Mai : KABUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Naruto : review please. Biar author ini kabur-kaburan dan nggak mau ndengerin kami, kalau kalian pasti didengerin deh. Jadi REVIEW! **


	4. Thursday, Kiss or CPR?

**Disclaimer: Tentu saja Naruto miliknya Kishimoto-sensei tapi cerita ini 100% milik saya, jadi kalau mau protes proteslah padaku, jangan pada Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. OK?**

**Genre:Komedi,romantis,yaoi, family dan entah apa lagi deh...**

**Warning:kacau, amburdul, abal-abal, bikin frustasi, EYD kacau, berantakan, bikin sakit mata. Sangat memalukan.**

**Jadi...**

**Nggak suka? Jangan baca!**

**Tapi bagi yang mau, baca ya! ^_^**

**Tokoh: Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, Kiba dan Kyubi (OC), Temari.**

**Tapi kali ini Kiba sama Gaara nggak muncul**

**OK jadi mulai saja.**

**Normal POV**

"NARUTOOO! CEPAT BANGUN! KALAU TIDAK KUTENDANG KAMU!" ancam Kushina.

"Kaasan, kepalaku sakit sekali... aku tak mau ke sekolah..." Naruto menjawab sambil bersembunyi di bawah selimut orange kesayangannya. Sebanarnya kata-katanya tadi hanyalah alasan agar dia tidak harus ke sekolah. Dia benar-benar tak tahu harus berwajah seperti apa jika nanti harus bertemu dengan Sasuke, belum lagi dia masih harus menghadapi gosip tentang dirinya.

Kushina meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Naruto. "Tidak panas, walaupun wajahmu memang merah sekali. Tapi aku yakin kau tidak demam." Kata mantan perawat ini. "Jadi apa ada yang terjadi di sekolah?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Naruto mengerang tak jelas sambil merapatkan selimut ke tubuhnya. "Tak ada apa-apa Kaasan."

"Bohong," intrupsi sebuah suara. "Dia digosipkan di sekolah." Jawab suara itu.

Tentu saja si pirang langsung terlonjak kaget saat mendengarnya. "Kyunee-chan? Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" teriaknya saat melihat sang kakak sudah sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Kok, belum berangkat sekolah?"

"Begitulah." Jawab Kyubi singkat. "Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersamamu."

"Aku tak mau kalau harus naik mobil itu lagi!" teriak si pirang dengan marah. "Gara-gara kau, kemarin aku terpaksa berangkat sekolah dengan 'dia'! dan karena itu gosip tak jelas itu jadi heboh beredar!" teriaknya.

"Gomen." Kyubi meminta maaf sambil mengangguk seakan mengerti perasaan marah dari adiknya itu. "Kali ini kita berangkat sekolah hanya berdua. Cuma kau dan aku." Gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum simpatik.

"Mana mungkin aku percaya padammu!"

Kyubi mendesah kesal berusaha menahan emosinya agar tak meledak keluar. "Siang nanti, aku akan mentraktirmu ramen deh. Sampai gendut." Tawarnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Namun sayang sang adik masih belum terpancing. Naruto hanya menggelembungkan pipinya sambil merajuk dengan muka memelas. "Tapi gosip itu..."

"Ayolah, siapa sih yang benar-benar peduli pada gosip?"

"Aku peduli..."

Kyubi sudah kehilangan sisa kesabaran yang dimilikinya. Dicengkramnya kerah piyama adiknya dan diangkatnya sampai sejajar dengan wajahnya. "Sekarang mandi!" desisinya dengan nada mengancam. "Kalau tidak...AKAN KUBUAT KAU MERASAKAN APA YANG DISEBUT NERAKA DUNIA ITU!"

Seketika Naruto langsung bangkit dan memberi hormat pada kakaknya. "Siap Komandan!" teriaknya sambil ngacir ke kamar mandi menghindari kemurkaan kakak perempuannya.

Kushina menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah kedua anaknya itu. Lalu ditepuknya kepala Kyubi dengan perasaan sayang. "Kau memang benar-benar putriku." Bisiknya sambil tersenyum puas.

"Jika didorong tak bisa, ditarik tak bisa. Maka satu-satunya jalan adalah ditendang secara paksa." Jawab Kyubi.

-seven days to falling in love-

**Normal POV**

**From : Kyunee-chan**

**Sub : aku lupa membawa krim matahariku. Bawakan sekarang. Aku sedang di kolam renang sekolah.**

'Lagi-lagi?' batin Naruto kesal saat membaca pesan singkat kakaknya itu. Dia lalu mengambil krim matahari dari dalam tasnya (Sebenarnya dia ke sekolah bawa apa aja sih?) dan berjalan ke luar kelas sambil menggelembungkan pipinya. Hari ini Yamato-sensei tidak masuk karena sedang sakit, jadi dia tak perlu repot-repot meminta izin untuk keluar kelas.

Dia tersenyum, ternyata hari ini tak seburuk perkiraannya. Berkat reputasinya sebagai adik seorang primadona sekolah, tak ada orang yang berani menggosipkan dirinya. Setidaknya tidak secara terbuka.

Lagipula Sasuke juga bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bahkan sudah satu jam sejak pelajaran Yamato-sensei dimulai, Sasuke menghilang. 'Paling-paling ke perpustakaan lagi.' Batin Naruto.

Semua terasa begitu tenang hari ini, begitu normal. Naruto bersenandung riang mengikuti langkah kakinya yang terasa ringan. 'Benar juga kata Kyunee-chan.' Pikir Pemuda itu riang. 'Memangnya siapa sih orang yang peduli pada gosip murahan macam itu sih?'

Namun sayang, pemuda ini belum menyadari bahwa ketenangan yang ia rasakan hari ini adalah 'ketenangan sebelum badai datang.'

-seven days to falling in love-

**Kyubi POV**

Kulihat Naruto datang dengan langkah-langkah lebar ke kolam renang sekolah tempatku berada, namun langkah-langkah itu kian menyempit seiring dengan menipisnya jarak antara dia dan kolam renang ini. Dia berhenti sebentar, lalu dengan cepat dia berlari ke arahku dengan tampang campuran panik dan malu.

Lucu juga.

"Kyunee-chan, kenapa 'dia' ada di sini?!" tanyanya panik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk cowok berambut raven di sebrang kolam renang yang tengah dikerubungi beberapa cewek teman sekelasku.

Kusingkirkan poni ikal yang menutupi mataku. "Kalau maksudmu Sasuke Uchiha, sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu dia di sini untuk menemui Itachi." Dapat kulihat kepanikan tergambar jelas di kedua bola mata biru saphier milik adikku, jadi aku menambahkan. "Tenang saja, tak akan ada yang berani menggosipkanmu selama aku masih ada di sini."

Dia mendesah pendek. "Kurasa memang begitu." Lalu dia kembali memperhatikan Uchiha bungsu itu, "Tumben, ada banyak gadis yang mengelilinginya." Dia bergumam.

"Kau cemburu?" tanyaku iseng

"Tidak!" protesnya.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu." Godaku. "jadi mana krim mataharinya?"

Dia merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil krim itu. Namun belum sempat dia menemukannya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang, Temari, menabrak pundakku keras membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menabrak Naruto.

"WAAAAA!" teriak kami bersamaan saat tubuh kami terjungkal masuk ke dsalam kolam renang sekolah sedalam dua setengah meter!

Gawat! Tak satupun dari kami berdua yang bisa berenang!

Kulihat Naruto tenggelam lebioh dulu di bawahku, mata sapphirenya terpejam dan dari mulutnya keluar gelembung-gelembung udara.

Aku mencoba meraihnya, namun air mendesakku dari segala arah membuatku semakin jauh terpisah darinya.

Tidak! NARUTOOO!

-seven days to falling in love-

**Itachi POV**

"WAAAAA!" kudengar suara teriakan yang sudah familier di telingaku. Aku melihat gadis berambut merah itu tercebur bersama adiknya ke kolam. Refleks, aku langsung meloncat ke dalam kolam, di sampingku kulihat Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku berenang secepat yang aku bisa, dan akhirnya aku melihat rambut merah panjang itu sekitar tiga meter di depanku. Kudorong kakiku lebih keras untuk berenang lebih cepat. Aku menyambar tangan putih Kyubi yang terulur tanpa energi dan kutarik dia ke permukaan.

Aku membawanya ke tepi kolam.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya gadis itu lemas begitu tubuhnya sudah berada di tepi kolam renang.

Kulingkarkan tanganku pada pundaknya mencoba memberikannya kehangatan dan kekuatan. "Tenang saja. Sasuke akan menyelamatkannya." Bisikku untuk menenangkannya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh permukaan kolam. Namun tak terlihat satupun tanda-tanda kehadiran Sasuke ataupun Naruto di sana.

'Tenang Itachi. Kau tahu Sasuke lebih jago berenang dibandingkan dirimu! Dia pasti bisa menyelamatkan Naruto.' Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri

10 detik

20 detik

30 detik

'Tenang! Sasuke bisa menyelam sampai 7 menit, kau ingat!' kembali aku menenangkan diriku sendiri.

Permukaan air yang tenang pun pecah. Sepasang kepala dengan rambut berwarna pirang dan raven muncul di sana. Dengan sigap Sasuke menggendong Naruto yang pingsan dengan cara brigde style dan menaikkannya ke tepian kolam.

"Naruto!" teriak Kyubi sambil berusaha berdiri, namun kakinya yang bergetar hebat membuatnya tetap di tempatnya.

Sasuke meletakkan pemuda itu di tepi kolam dan membaringkannya, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah pemuda itu dan... yah kalian tahu sendirilah. Pernapasan buatan.

Setelah memberi pemuda itu oksigen dari mulutnya, Sasuke menekan dada Naruto beberapa kali dan setelah itu pernapasan buatan berjalan lagi.

Sampai akhirnya, Naruto terbatuk beberapa kali dan memuntahkan air dari dalam paru-parunya. Dan mengerjap beberapa kali. "Sa...Sasuke?" bisik pemuda itu pelan.

Dan kejadian dramatisnya dimulai, Sasuke memeluk pemuda bersurai pirang itu! Lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya.

-seven days to falling in love-

**Normal POV**

Itachi masih memeluk seorang gadis berambut merah yang tengah terisak di bahunya. Dia sedang mencoba menenangkan gadis itu. "Sudahlah, Kyubi. Toh semua berakhir dengan baik-baik saja kan?" katanya dengan nada yang amat lembut.

"Entahlah, Itachi." Isak gadis itu perlahan. "Kemarin kecelakaan, sekarang tenggelam... apa yang kita lakukan ini memang sudah benar?"

"Jadi kau akan menyerah begitu saja?"

"Entahlah," jawab gadis itu sendu. "A...aku benar-benar gelisah. Aku... aku... aku tak tahu." Katanya masih sambil menangis. "Kalau sampai Naruto celaka, itu karena aku..."

Itachi eratkan rangkulannya pada sang gadis dan ia membelai rambut merah gadis itu yang masih terasa basah. "Yakinlah padaku, semua akan baik-baik saja." Bisiknya pelan. "Semuanya..."

Gadis itu mengangguk pendek. "Baiklah, akan kulanjutkan." Bisiknya kecil "asal tak ada hubungannya dengan air lagi." Ia menambahkan sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Itachi memeluknya erat.

...Chapter 4 end...

**JRENG JRENG JREEEEENG!**

**AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGA! Author menari-nari gaje.**

**Naruto: Dari pada nari-nari gaje mending ndengerin aku deh? (Pasang deathglare)**

**Mai: Iya, kali ini mau protes apa Naru-chan?**

**Naruto: bukan aku yang mau protes, capek protes sama kamu. Nggak bakal ditanggepi deh.**

**Mai: wah... sudah tahu ya hehehe**

**Itachi: Nggak protes deh kali ini, GOOD JOB, author abal.**

**Mai: mentang-mentang jadi pahlawan baru muji...**

**Kyubi: kok aku jadi cengeng sih! Dasar nyebelin!**

**Mai: kamu kan brother complexs jadi khawatir sama Naruto ceritanya...**

**Sasuke: dialog please.**

**Mai: auch, lupa. Di chap ini kamu nggak ada dialognya ya?**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Temari: Aku Cuma lewat doank gitu?**

**Mai : Akh lupa! Ada kamu juga to?**

**Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Gaara : kami nggak muncul lagi?**

**Mai: ups**

**Naruto: udah deh, nggak ucah cari alasan. Bales aja reviewnya!**

**Yah... karena Naru-chan bilang begitu, aku bales deh reviewnya (Ditamplok pake sandal sama reader "Emang kamu siapa? Berlagak!")**

*******KyouyaxCloud**

Iya. Aku juga mau kalau kakaknya kaya gini. Apalagi Itachi kan saying banget sama adiknya kan?

*******kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**

Jangan berondong tanyanya, author bingung mau jawab yang mana nih T_T

Pertanyaan 1-4 bukannya berubah Cuma aku iongin menampilkan saat Naruto mengalami 'kegundahan cinta' (Eya, bahasanya puitis nih khukhukhu)

Pertanyaan 5 menurutku kalau tipe kaya Sasuke kan nggak bakal mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung. Tapi mulai chap berikutnya Sasuke mulai aktif kok, dan ada dialognya.

*******devilojoshi**

Aku juga sudah baca karyanya devilojoshi lho, keren semua deh, bikin mukaku jadi semerah tomat hahaha

*******Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**

Yah emang sih di FF lain Kyubi biasanya jadi cowok. Tapi klau dia cowok dan menjalin hubungan asmara sama Itachi… keluarga Uchiha bakal punah dong?

*******Indahyeojasparkyuelfsarangha e Kim Hyun Joong**

Makasih, ternyata kamu orangnya menarik lho ^_^.

OK bagi yang udah review makasiiiiihhhhhhh banget (sambil sujud)

**Naruto : yah bagi yang baca kalau mau author lanjutin chap ini REVIEW(nodong pakai kunai) dan satu lagi kritik amat diperlukan biar author abal ini koreksi diri.**


	5. Friday, Welcome To Uchiha's House

**Disclaimer: Tentu saja Naruto miliknya Kishimoto-sensei tapi cerita ini 100% milik saya, jadi kalau mau protes proteslah pada saya, jangan pada Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. OK?**

**Genre:Komedi,romantis,yaoi, family dan entah apa lagi deh...**

**Warning:kacau, amburdul, abal-abal, bikin frustasi, EYD kacau, berantakan, bikin sakit mata. Sangat memalukan.**

**Kalau nggak mau pake kacamata mending jangan baca ya...**

**Jadi...**

**Nggak suka? Jangan baca.**

**Tapi bagi yang mau, baca ya! ^_^ please.**

**Tokoh: Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, Kiba, Kushina, minato dan Kyubi (OC) + Temari, Ino, Sakura (Figuran).**

**Tapi kali ini Temari, Ino, Sakura, Kiba sama Gaara nggak muncul**

**OK jadi mulai saja.**

Naruto POV

Mataku bukannya terpejam penuh, aku masih bisa melihat sediki dari sudut mataku yang terbuka.

Rambutnya yang berwarna raven terjuntai basah, dapat kurasakan tetesan airnya yang jatuh membasahi wajahku. Mata onyxnya menatapku tajam. Nafasnya terengah-engah, hembusannya membelai leherku menimbulkan sensasi geli yang menyenangkan dan bibirnya terbuka memperlihatkan sedikit lidahnya yang berada di dalam.

Kurasakan perasaan panas yang menjalari tubuhku saat dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Ingin rasanya aku bergerak, namun aku tak bisa. Kedua lengan kekarnya mengunciku di posisi berbaring yang dibuatnya. Gawat, aku tak berani menatap wajahnya, jadi kualihkan saja pandanganku pada tubuhnya.

Kesalahan besar.

Seragam yang dipakainya basah kuyub sehingga membuatnya terlihat transparan, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas bahu lebar dan dada bidang yang selama ini hanya ernah kulihat dari balik seragamnya saja.

Dan itu sangat... sexy.

Kurasakan bibirnya yang berwarna pucat itu menyentuh buibirku berusaha mendorong udara dari paru-parunya ke dalam paru-paruku. Sementara itu aku mencoba menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak membalas ciumannya. Ah, bukan. Maksudku pernapasan buatannya.

Kurasakan tangannya menekan dadaku beberapa kali, terasa hangat. Padahal tangannya sepucat itu ternya di balik kulit pucatnya dia menyembunyikan kehangatan tubuh yang sebegitu besarnya.

Dia menempelkan bibirnya lagi padaku, hanya perasaanku saja atau dia memang sedikit mengulum bibirku saat melakukan CPR ini?

Aku terbatuk beberapa kali untuk memuntahkan air yang beberapa waktu lalu telah sukses membasahi paru-paruku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali sebelum membukanya perlahan. Kutatap sosok di hadapanku. "Sa...Sasuke?" kupanggil nama aslinya dengan pelan.

Lalu dia memelukku, pakaiannya yang basah terasa dingin, namun suhu tubuhnya terasa hangat. Sangat nyaman.

Dia berbisik pelan di telingaku membuat beberapa kali lidahnya menyentuh cuping telingaku membuatku ingin mendesah. "Aku sungguh tak ingin kehilangan dirimu, Naruto... kau sangat berharga buatku."

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

-seven days to falling in love-

Normal POV

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mendengar sebuah teriakan yang amat sangat keras, Kushina keluar dari kamarnya sambil menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal. "Aku tak pernah bermimpi suatu hari Naruto yang akan membangunkanku." Katanya pada sang suami yang tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur mereka. "Ini kan masih pukul lima."

Minato hanya tersenyum simpul. "Apa boleh buat. Dia pasti bermimpi buruk karena masih syok karena kejadian kemarin." Katanya sambil bangkit berdiri dan memeluk pinggang istrinya berusaha membuat Kushina tenang. "Sebaiknya kita biarkan dia dan Kyubi istirahat dulu untuk hari ini." Sarannya.

Kushina mengangguk pelan. "Yeah, itu ide yang baik."

Minato lalu menuntun istrinya kembali masuk kamar dan menutup pintunya.

Kita beralih ke lantai atas, -jika tidak saya terpaksa menaikkan FF ini ke rating M- di kamarnya Naruto tengah terengah-engah sambil duduk di kasurnya. Dia menarik nafas lega. "Syukurlah, Cuma mimpi." Ia bergumam.

Namun hati kecilnya kembali menyadarkannya akan kenyataan. 'Memang sekarang hanya mimpi, tapi kemarin? Itu nyata! Itu benar-benar terjadi!' Naruto memeluk kedua lututnya yang masih terbalut selimut "Gawat," gumamnya lirih. "Rasanya aku jadi aneh, deh." Tambahnya sambil mencengkram dadanya yang terasa panas dan jantungnya yang terasa sakit karena berpacu terlalu cepat.

Ia mengerang.

DUAKK!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka –dibanting sebenarnya- dengan keras oleh seorang gadis dengan mata biru cemerlang dan rambut semerah darah, kakaknya. Dengan langkah-langkah lebar Kyubi masuk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sebagai tanda atas kemarahannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" protesnya pada sang adik."Membangunkanku sepagi ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan kulitku tahu!" katanya sambil menunjuk kulit lengannya yang berwarna putih susu mulus.

"Maaf," gumam Naruto singkat.

"Memangnya kau kenapa?" tanya Kyubi lembut sambil duduk di sebelah adiknya di kasur. Lalu dia memutar matanya malas sambil berkata dengan nada mengejek, "Jangan bilang kau kepikiran dengan kejadian kemarin."

Naruto menatap kakaknya dengan mata membulat dan nulut melongo terbuka. 'Jangan-jangan Kyunee-chan ini cenayang.' Pikirnya saat merasakan rona merah menjalar di pipinya. Dia hanya bisa berharap Kyubi tak bisa melihatnya karena ruangan terlalu gelap. Dan kenyataannya memang begitu.

"Ayolah," kata Kyubi saat adiknya tak menjawab. "Memang benar kita dulu pernah tenggelam di laut sekali. Namun bukan berarti kita harus menyimpan traumanya seumur hidup kan? Anggap saja itu sebagai titik tolak balik untuk kita." Ocehnya panjang lebar.

'Ternyata Kyunee-chan memang Cuma manusia biasa.' Batin Naruto. Lalu dia menggeleng, dia memutuskan untuk mengatakan kegelisahannya pada kakak tunggalnya itu. "Bukan soal itu, Kyunee-chan."

Kyubi menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Kalau bukan soal itu, soal apa dong?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Lalu dia tersentak, "Jangan-jangan soal Sasuke Uchiha ya?" selidiknya.

Naruto menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang merona. Lalu dia mengangguk pelan.

Kyubi memekik kaget "Eh? Jadi kau..." dia berdehan sejenak dan berusaha merubah susunan katanya yang seperti preman menjadi lebih baik. "Naruto bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu? Apakah kau merasa jijik?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

"Tidak!" sanggah Naruto sambil menggeleng kencang. "Aku tidak merasa jijik kok. Hanya saja... hanya saja aku merasa seperti menjadi ikan yang hidup di lautan yang dalam, sejenis tuna mungkin. Dan aku sepeti ditarik ke permukaan air. Rasanya benar-benar WAH! Seperti baru merasakan rasa hangat dan cahaya mentari untuk pertama kalinyasetelah terkurung di tempat dingin dan gelap seumur hidup!" ceritanya panjang lebar.

(Note: kalau tidak ngerti deskripsi Naruto di atas juga nggak apa-apa. Author aja nggak ngerti kok.)

Gadis berambut merah itu mengangguk mengerti lalu dia membelai rambut blonde jabrik adiknya dengan perasaan sayang. "Dari deskripsimu, rasanya aku tahu perasaan itu." Katanya dengan nada selembut mungkin. "Kau kan sudah remaja, jadi wajar saja jika kau merasakannya."

"Sasuke itu lelaki! Aku juga!" tepisnya kasar sambil menyingkirkan tangan kakaknya dari rambut.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyubi, "Kau takut itu tidaklah wajar ya?"

Naruto menggelembungkan pipinya.

Kyubi tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya. "Kau tahu? Cinta itu tak mengenal rupa, kasta, harta, usia dan juga gedernya. Pria ataupun wanita bukan masalah." Lalu dia tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan adiknya yang tengah termenung di kamarnya.

-seven days to falling in love-

"Pagi Kaasan, Tousan. Lho? Kyunee-chan kok belum berangkat sih? Hayoo nungguin aku buat berangkat bareng ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menggoda kakaknya yang duduk di ruang makan sambil memakan rotinya pelan. Aneh sekali, padahal sudah pukul tujuh namun kakaknya yang anti terlambat itu belum juga pergi ke sekolah.

"Pede." Dengus Kyubi pelan. "Kata Kaasan dan Tousan mereka tak akan membiarkan kita untuk berangkat sekolah." Katanya kasar.

"Bukan begitu, kami Cuma khawatir kalian masih trauma karena kejadian kemarin. Kami ingin kalian istirahat satu hari ini saja." Minato mengitrupsi kata-kata kasar putri sulungnya itu.

"Trauma? Lucu sekali." Gerutu kyubi.

Naruto mengangguk. "Benar kata Kyunee-chan, Tousan. Kami baik-baik saja."

"Keputusan kami sudah bulat." Putus Kushina melihat Minato mulai goyah karena rayuan anak-anaknya. "Istirahatlah dulu hari ini." Titah sang Ratu.

"Kami akan istirahat besok."sanggah Kyubi.

Kushina menggeleng keras. "Tidak." Katanya tegas. Bahkan lebih tegas dari Kyubi ataupun Minato. "Ini keputusan terakhirku."

"Oke-oke! Aku mengaku kalah." Kubi menyerah mendebat ibunya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. "Tapi setidaknya izinkan aku pergi sore ini. Ada yang harus aku lakukan."

"Apa itu?" tanya ibunya curiga.

"Aku ingin pergi ke rumah kediaman keluarga Uchiha." Jawab kyubi tegas. "setidaknya aku ingin berterima kasih secara resmi pada mereka karena telah menolong kami kemarin."

Kushina tersenyum."OK."

"Trims Kaasan!" teriak Kyubi sambil memeluk ibunya. "Hei, apa kau ikut juga Naruto?" tanya Kyubi berpaling pada adiknya.

"Iya! Tentu saja!" teriak Naruto bersemangat.

"Eitch!" intrupsi Kushina. "Kalian jangan terlalu senang dulu."

"kenapa?" tanya keduanya serempak.

"Kalian sudah menyiapkan buah tangan untuk mereka belum?" tanyanya pada kedua anaknya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Buah tangan?"

-seven days to falling in love-

"Emmm... Kyunee-chan...apa benar ini rumah keluarga Uchiha?"

Kyubi mengecek alamat rumah yang dikirim Itachi lewat ponsel. "Memang benar kok. Tuh papan namanya juga benarkan?" tunjuknya pada sebuah papan nama bertuliskan 'UCHIHA'. Yang terpampang di depan gerbang.

"Tapi... daripada rumah...ini sih..."Naruto menatap gerbang rumah Uchiha sambil mendongak. "Lebih cocok disebut kota kecil pada zaman edo ya..."

Kyubi tersenyum nanar. "Ini pasti salah satu cagar budaya yang dilindungi pemerintah atau tempat wisata deh." Gumamnya tak jelas sambil memencet sebuah bel yang menjadi satu-satunya bukti kemodernan rumah tersebut.

DONG! DONG! DONG!

Kyubi meringis mendengar suara bel yang lebih mirip suara lonceng klasik itu. "Yeah, modern." Gerutunya singkat.

"Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan ditemui di rumah keluarga Uchiha." Kata Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi pundak.

Mereka harus berkaget-kaget ria saat yang membuka pintu masuk adalah seorang penjaga gerbang berpakaian ala samurai, lalu menyadari bahwa kediaman Uchiha adalah suatu desa sendiri dimana dibalik gerbang tadi adalah rumah-rumah bernuansa kuno yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Belum lagi kekagetan mereka begitu sadar bahwa semua orang di dalam kawasan itu memakai pakaian tradisional dan yang paling mengagetkan mereka adalah kenyataan jika sahabat-sahabat mereka adalah putra sekaligus pewaris keluarga inti Uchiha yang akan mewarisi semua ini.

"Bisa senam jantung aku kalau kelamaan ada di sini." Kyubi berkata pada Itachi yang telah menyuguh mereka di rumah utama. "Rasanya seperti melintasi waktu ke zaman Edo."

Itachi hanya tertawa mendengar celoteh sahabatnya ini. "Syukurlah kalau kau suka." Katanya sambil duduk di hadapan Kyubi di rumahnya yang bergaya ala kediaman para raja. "Maaf ya, orang tuaku sedang ke Amerika untuk mengurusi perusahaan, padahal kalian sudah repot-repot ke sini."

"Tak apa-apa, bertemu dengan kalian saja sudah membuatku cukup senang." Kata Kyubi sambil tersenyum anggun. "Hanya saja aku merasa salah kostum di sini. Harusnya aku memakai furisode lengkap dan membawa karangan bunga, bukannya memakai dress dan membawa kue ya."

Itachi tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku ingin lihat jugasih. Tapi kau juga cocok memakai dress itu. Cantik." Katanya memuji membuat Kyubi merona merah. "Oh,ya. Kenapa kalian mendadak datang ke sini?" tanyanya sopan.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan." Kata Kyubi sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan yang cantik ke hadapan Itachi. "Aku membuatnya tadi siang sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah menolong kami kemarin. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kami jika saja tak ada kalian saat itu."

Itachi menerimanya. "Jujur,lho. Aku senang."

Kyubi mendesah merasakan ada hawa tak enak dari sampingnya. Dari tadi Naruto dan Sasuke hanya berdiam diri saja membiarkan kakak-kakak mereka mendominasi percakapan. Dia lalu menyenggol pinggang adiknya pelan.

"Eh, itu.. begini... aku juga punya. Tapi mungkin agak gosong dan tidak enak. E... apa kau mau menerimanya Sasuke?" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan bingkisannya pada Sasuke dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat.

Sasuke menerimanya. "Ya. Terima kasih."

Naruto mengadaah menatap Sasuke dengan terkejut, lalu dia tersenyum amat manis.

'Seperti gadis yang baru saja nembak cowok dan diterima.' Batin Kyubi geli melihat wajah adiknya.

"Ini sedikit gagal. Besok akan kubuatkan yang lebih enak lagi." Janji Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum iblis sejenak lalu berkata. "Ok, kalau begitu besok kutunggu di depan sekolah pukul sembilan."

"Eh, ya..."

'Ajakan kencan!' teriak Kyubi dan Itachi bersamaan dalam hati. Namun tentu saja mereka tak tahu jika pikiran mereka sama.

Tapi sebenarnya ada yang terasa aneh... sebenarnya siapa yang mengajak kencan ya?

...Chapter 4 end...

**YEIIIIIIIIIII! Ini chapter gaje baru terbit! Hahaha**

**Naruto: sifatku... kok cewek banget.**

**Mai:sorry, mengikuti alur cerita aja.**

**Sasuke:akhirnya punya dialog. Lumayan panjang lagi.**

**Naruto: punyaku jauh lebih panjang lho HAHAHA (Naruto dichidori)**

**Itachi: hei Mai, Adeganku kurang romantis nih.**

**Mai: tenang, aku lagi coba buat rancangan FF baru tokoh utamanya kamu ma Kyubi. Banyak adegan mesra. Ratingnya T.**

**Itachi: kenapa nggak M? (Ditusuk pake kunai sama Kyubi)**

**Mai: dasar mesum! Aku ini masih polos tahu!**

**Kushina: sebenarnya setelah masuk kamar aku dan Minato ngapain sih kok pake disensor segala, Lemon ya...**

**Mai: bukan, kalian tidur lagi kok. Cuma aja biar gimanaaaaaaa gituuuuuuuu**

**Minato: aku kok nggak tegas ya?**

**Mai: glek (pasang pose siap kabur)**

**Kyubi: kok imageku berubah lagi (Ngeluarin kunai berdarah-darah yang tadi dipake buat nusuk Itachi)**

**Mai : ahahaha (Langsung start jongkok, siap lari sprint)**

**Temari, Ino, Sakura, Kiba sama Gaara : kami masih belum muncul?! (sambil nyiapin jutsu masing-masing)**

**Mai: DAAAAAAAHHHH(kabur sambil melambai ala miss indonesia)**

**Naruto: stay cool. Lupain Author sinting itu. Ini dia balasan review yang udah dia titipin.**

1.Mrs Kim siFujoshi: yap. Emang biasanya apa warna rambut Kyubi?

2.devilojoshi: Yah, pada dasarnya kalau ada yang review aku baca cerita buatan mereka. Hebat keren-keren banget deh! Kagum!

3. kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: sudah tahu apa yang dibisikkan Sasuke kan, sengaja kusimpen buat chapter ini. Biar pada penasaran. Hehehe.

**4.** Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: ups kependekan ya? Sorry. Soalnya author nggak punya laptop sih hahaha

Lalu terimakasih kepada:

a.HyuuShiina-san , Mrs Kim siFujoshi , , ikhaosvz ,kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, 4ever yang sudah menjadikan cerita ini Favorit. Kalian bagai jantung yang membantuku terus berdetak.

b.KyouyaxCloud ,NiMin Shippers , Sora asagi , devilojoshi , kkhukhukhukhudattebayo , 4ever yang telah mem follow FF ini. Kalian adalah paru-paru yang memberikanku nafas untuk tetap hidup

c. banyak teman yang telah review yang tak bisa kusebutkan satu-persatu. Dalam tubuhku kalian adalah otak yang selalu membantuku mencari jati diri dan kehidupan.

d. serta kalian yang membacanya. Kalianlah sel. Kecil namun tanpa kalian aku tak dapat hidup. Terima kasih semuanya

**Naruto: terimakasih atas dukungan kalian dan satu lagi 'review please.'**


	6. Saturday, Bad Dating

**Disclaimer: Tentu saja Naruto miliknya Kishimoto-sensei tapi cerita ini 100% milik saya, jadi kalau mau protes proteslah pada saya, jangan pada Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. OK?**

**Genre:Komedi,romantis,yaoi, family dan entah apa lagi deh...**

**Warning:kacau, amburdul, abal-abal, bikin frustasi, EYD kacau, berantakan, bikin sakit mata. Sangat memalukan.**

**Kalau nggak mau pake kacamata mending jangan baca ya...**

**Jadi...**

**Nggak suka? Jangan baca.**

**Tapi bagi yang mau, baca ya! ^_^ please.**

**Tokoh: Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, Kiba, Kushina, minato dan Kyubi (OC) + Temari, Ino, Sakura (Figuran).**

**Tapi kali ini Temari, Ino, Sakura, Kiba sama Gaara nggak muncul**

**OK jadi mulai saja.**

**Naruto POV**

"NARUTOOOO! BANGUUUNNN!" teriak seseorang membuat mimpi indahku hancur seketika.

Dengan malas aku memperketat selimut yang membelit di tubuhku. "Kaasan, hari ini kan hari Sabtu, biarkan aku tidur lebih lama." Protesku sambil memejamkan mata kembali.

Kudengar suara desahan jengkel dari belakangku. "Ada dua hal yang harus kusampaikan padamu." Intrubsi orang itu. "Yang pertama, aku ini Kyubi. Bukan Kaasan." Kata orang yang ternyata Kyunee-chan itu, "Dan yang kedua: sekarang sudah pukul delapan lebih tiga puluh menit. Bukankah kau ada ken -ups salah- janji dengan Sasuke setengah jam lagi?"

Memdengarnya, aku langsung terlonjak kaget. "APA?!" teriakku sambil menyambar jam weker di samping tempat tidurku. Jam 8.30! "GAWAT! AKU TERLAMBAAAATTTT!" jeritku sambil menyerbu kamar mandi.

"Aw!" teriakku saat terjatuh karena tersandung selimut yang melilit tubuhku, duh. Aku sial benar, sih. "Ittai!"

"Dasar bodoh." Gumam Kyunee-chan sambil melenggang keluar kamarku.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri selama sepuluh menit. Dan selama sepuluh menit itu juga aku terus membodoh-bodohi diriku sendiri. 'Bodoh! Baka! Dobe! Kok aku bisa lupa sih!? Ini pasti kecapean karena aku bergadang membuat kue semalam!'

Kusambar baju yang paling kusukai. Kaus berwarna hitam dengan spiral di tengahnya, celana jins hitam dan tak lupa jaket orange kesayanganku yang sudah kusiapkan semalam. Aku juga langsung menyambar tas hitamku untuk membawa kue itu.

Begitu aku keluar kamar, kulihat Kyunee-chan sudah berdiri di sana sambil membawakan bungkusan kue yang kubyat semalam. Aku menyambar kue itu dan langsung memasukkannya dalam tas hitamku.

"Arigato, Kyunee-chan!" kataku sambil melambai.

Namun tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kakakku itu, hari ini dia pakai dress merah dan celana jins panjang? Bukan kaus belel dan celana pendek yang selalu dikenakannya saat dirumah?

Aneh.

Ah, sudahlah. Paling-paling ada hubungannya dengan Itachi Uchiha. Kutepiskan pikiranku sambil melanjutkan berlari ke sekolah, tempat aku dan Sasuke janjian.

Kyunee-chan memang bilang kalau dia tidak jadian dengan Itachi-senpai, tapi hubungan mereka sudah sangat dekat! Bisa cocok dibilang seperti suami istri daripada sepasang kekasih. Apalagi banyak sekali gosip mengenai hubungan mereka. Mulai dari sebenarmnya mereka sudah dijodohkan atau bahkan sudah menikah. Tapi tentu saja itu tak benar.

Yah, memang siapa sih orang yang benar-benar peduli pada gosip?

'Naruto! Bukan saatnya kau memikirkan Kyunee-chan! Ini saatnya kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri tahu! Sekarang, yang harus kau pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya agar tidak terlambat untuk janjian!' teriakku pada diri sendiri. 'Atau cari alasan bagus untuk mengelak dari kekesalan Sasuke.' Tambahku dalam hati.

Ku percepat lagi langkah kakiku, sampai kecepatannya 100 km per jam! (Eh tapi nggak tau juga sih, soalnya aku nggak bawa speedometer. Hahaha.) aku terus berlari tanpa memedulikan sekelilingku, rasanya menyenangkan juga.

Aku sampai dengan nafas yang tak teratur, kulihat Sasuke sudah bersandar di gerbang sekolah dengan gayanya yang cool seperti biasa.

Keren.

Aku menundukkan badanku mencoba menetralkan nafasku yang memburu dan juga wajahku yang memerah karena malu. Kulihat tangannya terjulur padaku membantuku untuk berdiri tegak, dan tentu saja aku menyambutnya.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengamati penampilanku yang berantakan karena baru saja lari sprinter 2 km!

"Sorry, aku takut terlambat."

Dia memutar matanya dengan gabungan malas dan bingung. "Kenapa harus takut segala, kan janjiannya baru dua puluh menit lagi?"

"Hah?"

Tiba-tiba Hpku bergetar sambil menyanyikan lagu 'Speed' yang menjadi penanda adanya SMS masuk. Dari Kyunee-chan?

From: Kyunee-chan

Sub: aku tahu kau akan terlambat bangun jadi aku mempercepat wekermu setengah jam.

Ps: Cuma orang bodoh yang terjebak dua kali di perangkap yang sama.

"ARGH! KYUNEE-CHAN SIALAAAAANNNNN!" teriakku jengkel, ingin rasanya aku membanting HP orange milikku ini saking jengkelnya, namun kubatalkan. Apa boleh buat, Kaasan sudah mengancam tak akan membelikanku HP lagi kalau HP ini kurusakkan. Kejam sekali kan? Mentang-mentang aku sudah merusakkan lima HP, jangan bertindak sekejam itu dong.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke sambil membelai-belai rambutku, membuatku lupa pada kejengkelanku pada Kyunee-chan.

"Rambutmu masih basah, belum sempat kau keringkan ya?" tanyanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang jabrikku ini.

Aku nyengir. "Begitulah. Habisnya kupikir aku sudah telat tadi. Jadi aku terburu-buru, nih." Kataku sambil ikut menyentuh rambutku, memang agak basah, tapi sebentar lagi juga kering secara alami.

"Kalau sampai masuk angin gimana?"

"Aku nggak akan masuk angin hanya karena hal seperti ini."

"Semoga saja begitu. Karena hanya orang bodoh yang masuk angin waktu musim panas, Dobe."

Aku tersenyum. Teme memang orang yang sangat baik dan perhatian walau kadang dia sinis dan nyebelin sih. Ternyata dia bisa juga bicara sepanjang itu, padahal kan dia terkenal dengan julukan 'Pangeran yang jarang bicara.' Atau dalam bahasaku ya 'Si pelit kata.'.

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum, Dobe?" tandasnya.

Aku mengangkat bahu, tak ingin mengatakan pikiranku tentangnya. Bisa melambung dia nanti. "Coba aja tebak sendiri."

Dia hanya memutar matanya saja. Malas menimpaliku.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi aneh...

Kruuk-kruyuk...kruukukukk!

Bunyi apakah itu?

Ayam? Bukan! Ayam bunyinya kukuruyuk!

Perbaikan jalan? Jangan ngaco!

Burung hantu? Dasar baka, ini sudah hampir jam sembilan! Mana ada burung hantu berkeliaran sesiang ini!

"Kau lapar ya, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan tawa gelinya.

Oooohhhh, jadi bunyi itu bunyi perutku sendiri ,toh.

Kurasakan semburat malu muncul di wajahku, yah wajar saja sih perutku mulai 'bernyanyi'. Habisnya aku sama sekali belum makan apapun sejak kemarim malam sih. Memalukan memang, tapi apa boleh buat. "Begitulah... aku belum sarapan..."

"Kalau begitu kita sarapan dulu." Kata si bungsu Uchiha ini sambil menggandeng tanganku pergi. "Kebetulan, aku juga belum sarapan pagi ini."

-seven days to falling in love-

**Normal POV**

Dari jarak yang cukupjauh, dua orang bersembunyi sambil memakai headphone dan membawa teropong. Benar-benar mencurigakan.

Tentu saja, dua orang itu adalah Itachi Uchiha dan Kyubi Uzumaki yang khusus untuk hari ini telah beralih profesi dari pelajar menjadi **Stalker!** Dan mereka melakukan itu hanya untuk mengikuti adik-adik mereka yang tengah berkencan.

Dasar, kakak-kakak gila adik.

"Ternyata benda mirip klip yang kau suruh dipasangkan di tubuh Naruto itu alat penyadap ya, Itachi?" bisik Kyubi pelan. "Ah... dasar kau. Dari dulu kau memang selalu membuat barabg-barabg aneh dan mencurigakan ya."

Itachi hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum lebar dan sepatah kalimat saja. "Tapi bermanfaat juga kan?"

"Iya, kalau kau mau jadi stalker."

Itachi ber sweatdrop ria mendengar sindiran sahabatnya itu. "Ngomong-ngomong kau tempelkan di mana klip itu?" tanya Itachi mengubah jalannya pembicaraan. "Suaranya terdengar agak buram."

"Di bungkusan kue untuk Sasuke." Jawabnya polos, "Oh, iya!" teriak Kyubi kecil sambil mengangkat jarinya seakan teringat pada sesuatu. "Apa benar si pangeran Sasuke Uchiha yang tinggal dikelilingi para pelayan itu belum sarapan?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada menggoda.

"Tentu saja bohong kan?"

-seven days to falling in love-

"Ah! Kenyang! Arigato Teme, telah mentraktirku makan ramen!" kata Naruto senang setelah menghabiskan LIMA mangkuk ramen spesial ukuran jumbo yang dipesannya.

"Hn."

Itachi dan Kyubi mendengar pembicaraan itu dari headphone yang dengan setia bertengger di kepala mereka, mau tak mau Kyubi berkomentar juga saat mendengarnya. "Syukurlah, keluarga Uchiha termasuk keluarga kaya, kalau tidak... bisa bangkrut si Sasuke itu."

Dua stalker itu mengintip dari puncak sebuah gedung di seberang toko ramen tempat Naruto dan Sasuke makan.

Itachi hanya mengangguk setuju, "Ada yang tahu tidak, kalau Sasuke tidak suka makan ramen? Menurut dia itu makanan yang tidak sehat."

"Itulah pengorbanan cinta."

Sementara itu, di bawah mereka Naruto berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah kerumunan orang, "Hei, Sasuke. Itu Gaara dan Kiba kan?" katanya sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Sasuke sementara pemuda raven itu tengah membayar sarapan mereka yang seharga... mending tak usah disebutin deh nominalnya. "Ayo kita ikuti mereka!"

"Hobimu jelek sekali sih, Dobe." Kata Sasuke sementara Naruto menggandeng tangannya dan menyeretnya keluar kedai ramen.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat adegan itu dari teropongnya. "Harusnya mereka tidak melakukan itu." Gumamnya pendek.

"Oh,ya." Sahut Kyubi. "Menurutku mereka malah harus melakukan itu."

Mereka tetap mengawasi sampai akhirnya Kiba dan Gaara masuk ke sebuah lorong di samping gedung yang mereka tempati. Beberapa meter di belakangnya Naruto dan Sasuke mengikuti sambil sembunyi-sembunyi.

Melihatnya Kyubi menggeleng pelan "Lucu sekali, kita ini stalkernya stalker?" gerutunya pelan.

Akhirnya dua bungsu dari keluarga Uzumaki dan Uchiha itu ikut memasuki gang yang tadi dimasuki oleh Gaara dan Kiba. Dan untuk beberapa detik si pirang dan si raven itu terpaku diam di depan gang melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

Bibir yang saling terpaut... Tangan yang saling menggerayang...

"Ah!" teriak Gaara saat sadar ada seseorang (dua orang sebenarnya) yang memergoki 'kegiatannya' dengan Kiba.

"Ah..." gumam Kiba saat Gaara menjauh darinya.

"AHHHH... hmph!" teriak Naruto sebelum Sasuke membengkap mulutnya sambil menngerutu singkat, 'Hn.' Tak ingin ikut ber ah-ah ria.

Naruto menyingkirkan tangan itu dari mulutnya. "Jadi... kalian berdua... oh-oh..."

"Kau baru tahu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto melongo mendengar perrtanyaan Sasuke. Jadi Sasuke sudah tahu! "Kalian... sepasang kekasih?" tanyanya pada Gaara dan Kiba.

"Begitulah." Jawab Gaara singkat. "Mungkin memang tidak biasa, tapi cinta kan tidak bersyarat apapun." Tambahnya.

Kiba mengangguk setuju. "Kok kalian kaget, bukannya kalian berdua juga sama?"

"EH?!" pekik Naruto kaget. "Kamu ngomong apa sih, Kiba! Aku kan belum jadi pacarnya Sasuke!" kata Naruto polos, sampai membuat ketiga cowok lainnya melongo.

'Ah!' teriak Naruto dalam hati menyadari bahwa dia salah menyusun kata.

"Kenapa kalian bertiga menatapku begitu!" protes Naruto dengan muka semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. "Argh! Mending aku pergi saja!" teriak pemuda pecinta ramen itu sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya lagi.

Namun Kiba sembat meneepuk punggung Sasuke dan berbisik lirih. "Selamat berjuang!"

-seven days to falling in love-

Dengan cepat Itachi dan Kyubi berlari menuruni gedung yang mereka pakai untuk mengawasi tadi. Mereka tak ingin kehilangan jejak adik-adik mereka.

"Mengerikan, kau seperti tahu saja kalau Gaara dan Kiba akan melakukan 'itu'." Kata Itachi masih sambil berlari.

"Yeah, itu sih mudah. Aku ini kan cewek yang bisa dapat peringkat dua hanya dengan menebak."

Itachi mengernyit, dia tahu pasti kalau gadis ini tidak bermaksud merendah. "Untung kau orang baik, kalau tidak Jepang pasti sudah kacau."

"Ah, itu kan cuma insting."

Mereka keluar gedung dan mendapati dua orang pemuda berambut merah dan coklat tengah membuntuti Sasuke dan Naruto lebih dulu dari pada mereka. Dan tentu saja mereka langsung mencegatnya.

"Kalian sedang apa, Kiba-kun, Gaara-kun?" tanya Kyubi dengan senyumnya yang beracun.

"Uzumaki-sama? Uchiha-senpai?"

-seven days to falling in love-

"Nggak nyangka Kiba dan Gaara..." gumam Naruto sambil duduk di bangku taman sementara Sasuke berdiri di sebelahnya dengan punggung menempel pada sandaran kursi.

"Oh ya?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Tapi aku [paham, kok. Habis yang dikatakan Gaara tadi mirip dengan yang pernah dikatakan Kyunee-chan padaku."

"Oh."

"Kyunee-chan bilang, katanya cinta itu tak mengenal rupa, kasta, harta, usia dan juga gedernya. Pria ataupun wanita bukan masalah. Rasanya sekarang aku bisa mengerti maksud kata-kata Kyunee-chan itu."

"Hn."

"Oh,iya!" teriak Naruto seakan dia baru mengingat sesuatu yang sempat dilupakannya tadi. "Hari ini kan kita janjian untuk melunasi hutangku akan memberimu kue yang lebih enak kan?" kata Naruto sambil meraih kotak makananya yang ditaruhnya tas hitamnya. "Eeee... ini tadi kumasukkan tas dan kubawa lari, aku tak yakin lagi pada bentuknya. Tapi kalau kau mau, terimalah." Katanya malu-malu dengan wajah sangat merah.

Sasuke menerimanya dan membuka bungkusan itu. Dari dalamnya menguak aroma kesukaan Sasuke. "Hmm... tomat?"

"Iya!" jawab Naruto riang, "Kemarin Kyunee-chan memberikanku resep kue tomat. Jadi kubuat saha kue itu, kan kamu suka tomat."

Sasuke tersenyum iblis. "Boleh aku makan?"

"I... iya."

Sasuke menunduk dan menggigit pipi Naruto pelan, membuat wajah sang Honey blonde ini bersemu merah seperti tomat.

"ke...Kenapa aku yang kau makan!"

"Habis kelihatan enak."

"Enak?!"

-seven days to falling in love-

Sedikit jauh dari dua pemuda itu, empat pasang mata mengintip dengan intens dari balik sesemakan dengan wajah memerah.

"Padahal Cuma menonton, tapi aku ikut-ikutan panas." Gumam Kyubi sambil menyentuh kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Dengan begini Naruto sudah jatuh sepenuhnya ke tangan Sasuke. Sekarang sudah jelas deh, siapa Seme dan Uke-nya." Tambah Itachi.

"Tak kusangka Sasuke orangnya agresif, selama ini kukira dia orang yang pasif." Kata Kiba dengan nada kaget.

"Jadi kenapa Senpai berdua bisa ada di sini?" tanya Gaara.

Kyubi dan Itachi hanya bisa saling pandang dengan wajah bingung tak tahu harus menhawab apa. Lalu mereka tertawa dengan nada dipaksakan. "Ahahaha...ha?"

...Chapter 6 end...

Info: besok chapter terakhir lho!

**ALOHA!**

**Yah saya lagi mood update kilat nih hehehe.**

**Cerita kali ini lebih panjang lho! Aku hebat kan? (Dilempar sandal sama reader)**

**Yah sebelum saya dilempar sandal lagi, mending kita bahas aja reviewnya**

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**: yap sekarang bukan Cuma dobble date malah tripple date deh... yah, memang bukan kencan sih tapi Itakyu juga berduaan kan?

**Akaina Fujoshi**:lanjutttt... yap, update kilat nih, hehehe

**devilojoshi**: gimana kencannya? Mengecewakan ya?

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**: maaf Sasuke belum nembak _ malah mungkin dia nggak nembak, nggak tau deh, lihat aja chap terakhirnya ^_^

**ikhaosvz**: siap, lanjuuuttt

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel:** makasih ya, so sweet kah chap sebelumnya ? entah saya tak tahu

**Seperti biasa setelah membahas review saya akan buka sesi pembantaian –ups salah- maksudnya sesi protes dari para tokoh, silahkaaaannn**

**Naruto:aku dimakan! Aku dimakaaaaannn!**

**Mai: berisik Naruto. Nggak usah lebai deh.**

**Naruto: tapi aku dimakan hiks hiks (sambil mojok)**

**Sasuke: nggak suka? Atau malah ingin lagi? (Sambil pasang evil smile)**

**Naruto: GHAAAAAAA!**

**Itachi: adeganku nggak ada yang bagus nih, dasar!**

**Mai: huh, otak mesum. Bilang aja ingin bermesraan sama Kyubi kan?**

**Itachi: kok tahu?**

**Kyubi: aku stalker? Penguntit? Maniak? Fujoshi? TIDAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

**Mai: emang kalau fujoshi kenapa? Aku juga fujoshi kok. Tapi aku bukan stalker, penguntit atau maniak sih...**

**Gaara dan Kiba: Syukurlah kami muncul juga!**

**Minato, Kushina, Temari, Ino dan Sakura: Pikirin perasaan orang yang nggak muncul dong! (Menyerang dengan semua jutsu yang dimiliki)**

**Mai: hahaha, untung bukan aku yang dibantai.**

**Naruto: demi kebaikan Gaara dan Kiba, maukah kalian Review? Please!**


	7. Sunday, Please Say If You Love Me

**Disclaimer: Tentu saja Naruto miliknya Kishimoto-sensei (Sebenarnya pingin saya rebut sih…)tapi cerita ini 100% milik saya, jadi kalau mau protes proteslah pada saya, jangan pada Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. OK?**

**Genre:Komedi,romantis,yaoi, family dan entah apa lagi deh...**

**Warning:kacau, amburdul, abal-abal, bikin frustasi, EYD kacau, berantakan, bikin sakit mata. Sangat memalukan.**

**Kalau nggak mau pake kacamata mending jangan baca ya...**

**Jadi...**

**Nggak suka? Jangan baca.**

**Tapi bagi yang mau, baca ya! ^_^ please.**

**Tokoh: Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, Kiba, Kushina, minato dan Kyubi (OC) + Temari, Ino, Sakura (Figuran).**

**Tapi kali ini Temari, Ino, Sakura, Kiba sama Gaara nggak muncul**

**OK jadi mulai saja.**

**Naruto POV**

"NARUTOOOO! BANGUN! WALAU INI HARI MINGGU BUKAN BERARTI KAU BISA BERMALAS-MALASAN!" Kushina berteriak sambil masuk ke kamar putranya, Naruto. Namun betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat keadaan Naruto, sampai-sampai membuat dia menjerit lebih keras dari sebelumnya, hingga membuat semua kaca di rumah pecah (?) "GYAAA! NARUTO, ADA APA DENGAN DIRIMU!?"

Kaget mendengar teriakan Ibu dan istrinya, Kyubi dan Minato yang tengah sarapan di ruang makan langsung menyerbu masuk kamar Naruto, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan si pirang jabrik yang satu itu.

Tentu saja perkiraan mereka benar-benar aneh, Minato misalnya, dia mengira putranya ditemukan dalam kondisi overdosis karena pakai narkoba. Atau Kyubi yang mengira adiknya bunuh diri dengan memotong pergelangan tangannya karena tak tahan menyadari kalau dirinya homo.

Tentu saja keduanya salah.

Karena saat mereka masuk, yang mereka dapati adalah sesosok tubuh yang sedang mojok di sudut kamar sambil menggumamkan mantra (?) lirih.

"Ada apa dengannya, dia seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan setengah rohnya saja?" Minato bertanya pada istrinya.

Sambil mengurut-urut kepalanya, Kushina perlahan berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Hei, Naruto. Otakmu sudah konslet atau sarafmu sudah putus semua?" tanyanya dengan lembut (?).

Kyubi ikut mendekat dan membelai-belai puncak kepala Naruto dari atas. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Naruto mendongak. Dan betapa kaget keluarganya saat melihat air mata mengalir di kedua pipi tan cowok itu.

"Jangan-jangan kau dibuli ya di sekolah?!" Kushina bertanya sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh putranya. "Katakan siapa yang telah melakukannya! Akan kubuat orang itu merasakan apa itu neraka!" katanya sambil mencengkram kedua tangannya.

Benar-benar seorang ibu yang dewasa. -_-

"Atau kau telah menghamili putri seseorang?" Minato bertanya dengan nada yang lebih tenang dari istrinya. "Aduh, Naruto. Sudah berapa kali Tousan katakan kau jangan sampai main-main dengan perempuan. Bisa berbahaya akibatnya." Tambahnya.

Kyubi hanya mengernyit melihat tebakan orang tuanya.

"Kyunee-chan... Kaasan... Tousan..." akhirnya Naruto buka mulut, "Mungkin aku nyimpang!" teriaknya histeris.

"Hah?" teriak tiga orang itu bersamaan.

"Nyimpang? Jangan-jangan kau... kecanduan Narkoba ya?" tebak Kushina.

"Kecanduan narkoba?" beo Kyubi. "Mana mungkin, kalau kecanduan ramen sih, aku masih ngerti."

Minato ikut menebak, "Kau... ikut balapan liar ya?"

"Siapa? Naruto?" tanya Kyubi dengan nada tak percaya. "Tousan bercanda ya? dia ini kan anak yang menjerit histeris saat berlatih naik sepeda." Kata Kyubi sambil terkikik geli. "Lagi pula, dia kan nggak punya motor."

"Huh," dengus Kushina jengkel. "Sok tahu kamu. Memangnya kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan Naruto jadi seperti ini?" tantangnya.

Kyubi tersenyum pelan. "Pasti karena dia jatuh cinta pada laki-laki." Jawabnya yakin.

"Benarkah itu, Naruto?" pasti Minato pada putranya itu.

Namun Naruto tak perlu menjawab. Karena wajahnya yang merona telah menjawab semuanya.

"Cuma karena itu kau jadi murung?" Kushina bertanya dengan wajah tak mengerti.

Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Iya, aku takut Tousan dan Kaasan marah." Katanya pelan.

Namun Kushina dan Minato hanya tertawa saja. "Memangnya apa alasan kami untuk marah? Tak ada kan?"

"Tapi aku inio homo!" protes Naruto.

Minato tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut putranya dengan perasaan sayang. "Kurasa aku belum pernah bilang padamu kalau dulu aku harus bersaing dengan seorang gadis untuk mendapatkan ibumu."

"Eh?" tanya Naruto tak percaya, "Kaasan juga nyimpang?"

"Aku biseksual." Jawab Kushina bangga.

"Keluarga kita itu bukan keluarga yang kolot, kok." Tambah Kyubi sambil memeluk leher adiknya dari belakang. "Seperti kata-kataku, 'Cinta itu tak mengenal rupa, kasta, harta, usia dan juga gedernya. Pria ataupun wanita bukan masalah.'."

Naruto tersenyum sabil menghapus air matanya, lalu dia bangkit berdiri. "Aku sayang Tousan! Aku sayang Kaasan!" teriak cowok itu sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya. Lalu dia berpaling pada Kyubi.

Gedis berambut merah itu mundur beberapa langkah. "Oh-oh, kau jangan bilang kau menyayangiku, lalu memelukku. Aku bisa muntah nanti." Ancamnya.

Naruto mendekat, lalu tanpa diduga dia membungkukkan badannya. "Terima kasih Kyunee-chan, atas segalanya. Domo arigato." Katanya. Lalu dia bangkit dan mencium pipi kakaknya. "Kau adalah Ane-chan terbaik yang bisa dimiliki oleh seorang adik." Bisiknya pelan.

Kyubi tersenyum puas. "Itu memang tugas seorang kakak kan?" katanya. "Lalu, kau sudah memutuskan langkah selanjutnya, Naruto?"

"Ya." Jawab Naruto yakin. "Dan untuk itu aku butuh bantuan Kyunee-chan."

"Aku selalu siap, kapanpun kau butuhkan."

-seven days to falling in love-

**Sasuke POV**

**...**

**From:Baka Doba (Naruto)**

**Sub: Temui aku di taman yang kemarin jam lima sore. Jangan terlambat!**

Aku berdecak kesal saat membaca pesan singkat dari Dobe itu. 'Memangnya siapa yang biasanya terlambat?' batinku gemas

Namun aku pergi juga, sekarang aku sudah ada di taman yang sama dengan taman yang kemarin tempat aku 'memakan' Naruto (Ini bukan kiasan lho.). arlojiku sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.59. tapi tak kulihat satupun tanda-tanda kehadiran Naruto.

'Kalau sampai dia terlambat... lihat saja nanti.' Batinku kesal.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis mendekatiku membuatku tambah kesal. Aku datang ke sini untuk bertemu Dobe, bukan untuk dirayu perempuan!

Lagipula, memangnya perempuan itu tak punya harga diri apa? Kenapa mereka sampai mau-maunya merayu cowok. Menjijikkan. Itulah alasannya kenapa aku kurang suka pada anak Hawa.

(Author ngumuk + ngambek)

"Sa...Sasuke." panggil gadis itu pelan. Namun itupun sudah cukup untuk membuatku menoleh dan melongo selama beberapa detik.

Kau tahu apa perasaanku?

Kaget? Jelas.

Tapi bukan karena gadis itu tahu namaku, yang membuatku kaget adalah... kenyataan kalau aku mengenal suara gadis itu. Itu adalah suara yang sangat kusukai sampai-sampai sering mengganggu dan merayuku dalam mimpi.

Suara orang yang kusukai.

"Na... Naruto?" tanyaku tak yakin sambil mengamati gadis itu.

Rambut pirang pendeknya jatuh dengan lembut di lehernya yang jenjang. Kulitnya berwarna tan eksotis dan matanya berwarna biru sapphire yang menggoda.

Hanya saja... dirambutnya bertengger sebuah bando berwarna orange cerah yang warnanya serupa dengan warna gaun yang melilit tubuh indahnya. Dia memakai sepatu dengan hak rendah sehingga tubuhnya masih tetap lebih pendek daripada tubuhku. Di wajahnya yang imut disapukan sedikit bedak tipis yang dilengkapi dengan make up natural. Pipinya juga bersemu kemerahan seperti mawar.

Baiklah, aku akan meralat kesalahanku tadi.

Dia bukanlah seorang gadis, melainkan seorang pemuda imut yang berpenampilan layaknya seorang gadis.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku sambil berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang hendah menyinggahi wajahku, "Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu, Naruto?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu." Jawabnya singkat.

Dan jawaban singkat itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku melongo tak percaya. "Hah?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu." Dia mengulanginya lagi.

"..."

Aku terlalu terkejut sampai-sampai tak bisa berkomentar apapun lagi. Dia bilang dia 'menyukaiku'? atau itu sebuah bahasa Pluto yang bunyinya mirip dengan kata 'suka'?

"Hei, katakan sesuatu dong! Jangan diem aja!" teriak Naruto salah tingkah dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah, sampai-sampai aku ingin memakannya lagi. (Hehehe) ternyata walaupun penampilan luarnya berbeda, dia tetap Uzumaki Naruto. "Akh, jawab dong, Teme!" teriaknya lagi.

Aku langsung memeluknya erat dan kucium bibirnya lembut. Lalu kepeluk lagi lebih erat, dan kuhirup wangi rambutnya yang beraroma jeruk dalam-dalam. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Dobe. Dari dulu aku menyukaimu." Bisikku di telinganya.

Dia tertawa lalu membalas pelukanku.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia mulai meronta dan berteriak kecil. "Sesak, Teme. Aku tak bisa bernapas kalau kau memelukku seperti ini!"

Dasar tak tahu keadaan, padahal lagi asyik-asyiknya nih.

Namun kulepaskan juga, lalu kuamati penampilannya sekali lagi. "Oh, ya. Kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti ini sih?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Oh, ini..." kata Naruto sambil menarik-narik ujung gaunnya dengan tak nyaman. "Sebenarnya untuk antisipasi saja, siapa tahu kamu itu 'straight'." Katanya, lalu dia diam sejenak seakan memikirkan sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudia dia memekik kecil. "Tadi kau bilang, kau sudah suka padaku dari dulu kan? Berarti kamu itu..."

Kuletakkan jari telunjukku di bibir mungil Naruto, membuatnya menghentikan kata-kata yang nyaris terlontar dari mulutnya. Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya sehingga membuatnya kembali merona. "Jangan sebut aku 'gay'." Ancamku tajam. Lalu aku kembali menciumnya, kali ini jauh lebih dalam dan lebih panas dari yang tadi. "Kita ini 'normal'. Sama normalnya dengan semua orang yang saling jatuh cinta."

-seven days to falling in love-

**Normal POV**

Dari kejauhan, dua pasang mata tengah mengawasi adegan di atas lengkap dengan headphone dan teropongnya.

Siapa lagi coba, kalau bukan duo usil kita.

Kyubi Uzumaki dan Itachi Uchiha!

"Lucu sekali tingkah kita ini. Padahal kita kan bukan Stalker, tapi kakak mereka. Tapi tingkah kita kali ini memang benar-benar mirip stalker." Gerutu sang gadis berambut merah, Kyubi, sambil melepas headphonenya yang sedari tadi terus setia menempel di telinga gadis ini. "Kalau begini terus, kapan aku bisa punya pacar?"

Itachi menoleh pada gadis itu, "Kalau kau mau, aku siap memberikanmu kisah cinta yang indah."

"Manis sekali, Itachi." Jawab Kyubi sambil tertawa, "Aku tahu kau hanya bercanda, dulu kan kau pernah menolakku."

Itachi hanya tersenyum miris, tiba-tiba HP-nya bergetar. "Ada pesan dari Sasuke." Katanya menginformasikan.

**From : my lovely little brother, Sasuke.**

**Sub: terima kasih.**

Itachi mengernyit membacanya, "Hei, Kyubi. Kurasa aksi kita kali ini sudah diketahui Sasuke." Katanya sambil menyodorkan layar Hp berwarna hitam itu ke depan wajah Kyubi.

"Sudah kuduga dia tahu." Kata gadis itu tanpa ada perasaan kaget sedikitpun, membuat Itachi menatapnya seolah bertanya 'Kok bisa begitu?'. "Kalau dia tidak tahu malah aneh kan? Dia kan juga seorang Uchiha, sama sepertimu. Jenius."

Itachi tertawa. Dibalasnya pesan Sasuke.

**To : my lovely little brother, Sasuke.**

**Sub : aku melakukannya bukan hanya untuk dirimu, namun juga untuk diriku sendiri.**

Dia melirik sedikit pada Kyubi untuk memastikan gadis itu tak mencuri baca pesannya, lalu dia tersenyum. 'Ya, sebagian besar kulakukan demi diriku sendiri."

THE END!

**Naruto : akhirnya selesai juga FF ini, terimakasih bagi kalian semua.**

**Kiba : kok kamu yang beri sambutan sih, emangnya ke mana si Author sinting itu?**

**Naruto : dia sedang saling men death glare dengan Sasuke di sana. (sambil nunjuk tempat Mai berdiri.)**

**Kiba : Wah, tumben nih. Kenapa tuh?**

**Naruto : Dia tak terima Sasuke bilang kalau cewek itu menjijikkan. Dia kan cewek juga.**

**Kiba : Hentiin sana. Bikin suasana nggak enak aja.**

**Naruto : Mai! Cepetan ke sini! Mau perayaan berakhirnya FF nih!**

**Mai : lihat saja nanti, dasar pantat ayam. (Sambil nunjuk Sasuke). Halo semuanya! Bagaimana chap terakhir ini? Mengecewakan? Maaf deh. Habisnya saya sama sekali nggak bisa nulis cerita cinta sih. Hehehe.**

**Naruto: daripada cuap-cuap nggak penting mending balas review sana!**

**Mai : Iya, tahu. Dasar berisik!**

**Chapter kali ini saya tulis di warnet saat pulang cepat karena saya nggak ikut karya wisata ke Bali. Alasanya karena... kalau ke Bali, nanti saya nggak update dong. (Boong kok, alasan sebenarnya karena males ke Bali kok). Nah seperti kata Naru-chan, mending saya bales dulu review dari semuanya sebelum saya mulai ngelantur. Yak, cekidot!**

**1.****NiMin Shippers**: iya, makasih ya, ini chap terakhirnya, saya persembahkan, hehehe.

**2.****devilojoshi**** :** kencannya kurang panjang? Maunya sampe malem gitu? Pinginnya mai juga, tapi mengingat ratenya T, apa boleh buat (Mengelak, ngomong aja nggak bias buat adegan XXX)

**3.****Mrs Kim siFujoshi** : kali ini Naru dimakan bibirnya deh hahaha (Padahal udah 2 kali dimakan juga kan?) soal gaara kiba, mungkin emang nggak bias dibayangin. Mengingat keduanya Uke. Tapi mai milih mereka karena… pernah kebawa mimpi. Lihat gaara ciuman sama Kiba… alas an yang nggak bermutu memang.

**4.****sheren** : Inilah the last chap nya… maaf kalau aneh dan mengecewakan.

**5.****kkhukhukhukhudattebayo** : disini Naru yang nembak Sasu, bukan sebaliknya. Maaf deh. Tapi yang penting mereka bersama kan?  
**6.****Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel** : kyaaa… Mai dimakan! Kaburrrrr….. Em… sebenarnya adegan itu dari pengalaman pribadi valentine tahun lalu lho. Hahaha… kalau diinget-inget lagi… rasanya malu! _

**Makasih buat kalian yang udah nge favoritin cerita abal ini :**HyuuShiina-san , Mrs Kim siFujoshi, , ikhaosvz, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo,  4ever

**Lalu buat yang nge follow juga sangat terima kasih, kalian benar-benar baik : **Akaina Fujoshi, KyouyaxCloud, NiMin Shippers, Sora asagi, devilojoshi, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo,  4ever

**Tak lupa buat yang udah nge review sampe sebanyak ini, aku benar-benar terharu. Serius. Sampe nangis malah. Kalian temanku yang sangat berharga.**

**Juga para reader.**

**Pokoknya TERIMA KASIH!**

**Plus iklan dulu : pingin tahu kelanjutan hubungan Kyubi dan Itachi, baca FF mai berikutnya.**_**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**_**, ok?**


End file.
